undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
AJ Reyes
Alex J. Reyes Sánchez better know as AJ Reyes is an original CAW wrestler, who currently signed with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling), WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude), OWF (Online Wrestling Federation), PASW (Pro Alliance on Station Wrestling), PWF (Platinum Wrestling Federation), UCF (Ultimate Wrestling Federation), YUW (Youtube Ultimate Wrestling), YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling), YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertaiment) and YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). He was signed to OCW (Online Championship Wrestling) before its demise in May 2013. He is brothers with Mario Sánchez. ELW (Nowadays) Debut, Injury and return Alex made his debut in ELW on the first episode of SmackDown! in a singles match against Kamikazi, where he wins. Later, he captured the Intercontinental Championship held the title for 6 months but had to vacant due to injury in the neck. He made his return to ELW in Survivor Series, later at Armageddonwas revealed as the mystery tag team partner of his friend The Icon and get to win the ELW Tag Team Championship while his reign both had problems between the team, at No Way Out lost the titles and parted ways to focus on their single's careers. Later Alex qualified to participate in the first Money in the Bank at WrestleMania 1, only to lose against X-Ray, also participated in the match The Icon, Billy Roe, AX, John Justifly. In SmackDown after WrestleMania, Alex challenge to X-Ray in a Ladder match the winner would keep the Money In The Bank briefcase at Judgment Day, X-Ray accept only to losing the briefcase against Alex. Feud with The Icon Alex started a rivalry with The Icon that lasted a long, long time and decided to use the MITB briefcase at The Great American Bash for the World Heavyweight Champion The Icon that at that time he was the champion, at The Great American Bash Alex managed to get his first world championship and held it until Survivor Series after losing it to The Icon had his rematch at TLC in a Tables, Ladders & Chairs match but failed to win. Alex participated in the 30-Man Royal Rumble match but failed to win Tar being eliminated. At Elimination Chamber, Alex won the World Heavyweight Championship inside the devils playground. However, he only held the title for a month before losing it to The Icon at WrestleMania Zero. At Judgment Day, Alex defeated The Icon in a Ladder match and wins his third world title. At Extreme Rules, he sucessfully defend the title to Icon. At The Bash, Alex lost the title against The Icon in a Steel Cage match. On the first episode of SmackDown!, AJ Reyes faced The Icon in a Last Man Standing match in a winning effort. At Money in the Bank, he faced Caesar Dan for the World Hevyweight Championship with The Icon as Special Guest Referee in a lossing effort after Icon costed him the match. After the match, he made a AKOed on Icon due he cost the match. OCW (2013) Debut It was reported that Alex had signed a contract with OCW (Online CAW Wrestling) under the ringname ''A.J. Reyes. ''He debuted on the second episode of OCW Nitro, where he defeated Danny Blade in the first round of the #1 contender tournament. He then lost of PWF's Alieus in the next round. WCA (2013-present) Debut, Various feuds and Youtube Champion It was reported that A.J. Reyes had signed a contract with WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude). A.J. Reyes made his WCA debut at Royal Rumble competing in the Royal Rumble match has an entrant but failed to win the match. At WrestleMania 1, Reyes defeated TJL in a match in which he staked his hair and Reyes, should retire, shaved TJL's hair. Later he was drafted to Velocity. At Judgment Day, was supposed that he would fight against Ron Heymen but Heymen decided be replaced by his new client Black Shadow but the match ended in a no contest due to interference by The Colors attacking it to him but he was saved by Omega. At Crash 2, Reyes accepted an challenge by Aero Master for the Youtube Championship. At Money In The Bank, Reyes became Youtube Champion by defeating Aero Master. During the match, Reyes makes a AKO on Ron Heymen. At Hell In Georgia, he defended the title against Ron Heymen in an "I Quit" match during the match interfered The Killers, after the controversy Heyman was supposed that he had won but the GM Mart Code decided that the match would continue because AJ don't say "I Quit", finally AJ took the victory with the help of the newcomer Kevin Needle and as a result Heyman was fired. He sucessfull defended the Youtube Championship against Aero Master, Rob X, John Poker and Kamikaze at Scramble. At Night of Champions 2, Reyes retained the title against Icon. After the fight, he wanted to shake his hand but Icon refused. At December to Dismember, he lost the title to Icon. At Brawl, AJ teamed up with his brother Mario Sanchez to face Icon & DeadMan in a Steel Cage match but the match ended in a draw. AJ is scheduled to compete in a Battle Royal to determinate the No.1 contender for the WHC at Versus 2. OWF (2013-present) It was reported that A.J. Reyes had signed a contract with OWF (Online Wrestling Federation). When he will debut is unknown. PASW (2013-present) It was reported that A.J. Reyes had signed a contract with PASW (Pro Alliance on Station Wrestling).He made his debut at Anniversary Bash by attacking Lula and Adrian Destiny during their PASW Undisputed Title Match. After that, AJ Reyes put Destiny over Lula and got the pinfall. PWF (2013-present) It was reported that A.J. Reyes had signed a contract with PWF (Platinum Wrestling Federation). When he will debut is unknown. UCF (2013-present) Debut It was reported that A.J. Reyes had signed a contract with UCF (Ultimate Championship Ferdation). AJ Reyes made his UCF debut at Extreme Rules in a dream match vs AJ Styles for the UCF Championship in a lossing effort. YUW (2014-present) Debut It was reported that AJ Reyes had signed a contract with YUW (Youtube Ultimate Wrestling). AJ Reyes made his YUW debut at Royal Rumble competing in the Royal Rumble match has an entrant but failed to win the match after being eliminated by Nitro. After his impressive showing in the Rumble, GM Mr. Xander put him in the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match alongside Viper, Doctor Z, Nitro, Zack-O and Hartless. He failed to capture the title against Viper. YCW (2014-present) It was reported that AJ Reyes had signed a contract with YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling). When he will debut is unknown YWE (2014-present) Debut & The Union; Feuds with Crazy One & Arrow As of 2014 AJ Reyes has signed a contract with YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertaiment). At the Royal Rumble, A.J. Reyes would debut during the YWE Championship Match when he helped PJ Skillz win the YWE Championship when he attacked Crazy One with a lead pipe. AJ is scheduled to face Antho at Elimination Chamber. At Elimination Chamber, AJ would defeat Antho in his first singles CPV Match with help from the Union. AJ would continue his winning streak by defeating CrazyOne in a Falls Count Anywhere at Wrestlemania 5. Later that night, Reyes, Thunder, & B-Mad would interfere in the main event by attacking Antho until Dark Shark made the save. At No Way Out, AJ Reyes would set out an Open Challenge where his undefeated streak would be broken to the newest YWE Superstar Arrow. At Money In The Bank, AJ Reyes would lose the RAW MITB Ladder Match to Lula. At Summerslam, AJ Reyes would lose a rematch to Arrow, but afterwards he would attack Arrow with a Reyes Clash. YFW (2014-present) It was reported that AJ Reyes had signed a contract with YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). He is scheduled to make his debut at Capital Carnage and face Hardback. SWE (2014-present) Debut; United States Champion In February 2014 AJ Reyes signs a contract with the "S" WWE, its debut is expected to Wrestlemania 1. At Wrestlemania beats The Emo and Lula in a triple threat match to become the new United States Champion, but at the end of the match he was attacked by Antho with the RKO. The Next Night on Raw, it would be revealed that these 2 will fight for the U.S Title at Extreme Rules before they got into a brawl with each other. At Extreme Rules 2014 AJ Reyes manages to keep the belt successfully in a Last Man Standing Match against Antho, as the latter is attacked by surprise with a devastating chokeslam from the falling Rocker. At Money in the Bank 2014 defeated Straight Code Star to retains the United States Championship. At Summerslam 2014 shows great strength managed to successfully defend the title in a 6 man battle royal. At Night of Champions, A.J. would finally lose to the title to his brother Mario Sanchez in a Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match that also involved DJ Hero & Dark Shark. At No Way Out, AJ would have his rematch for the title, but he would lose to Mario once again. Hardcore Champion At Survivor Series 2014 Aj Reyes, after a grueling battle manages to emerge victorious from the 6 man battle royal and become the first Hardcore Champion of the SWE. EWE (2014-present) Debut and ECW Champion It was reported that AJ Reyes had signed a contract with EWE. AJ Reyes made his EWE debut at Summerslam in a Battle Royal but lost to Tornado. At Night of Champions, he faced to Dark Shark in a losing effort due an interferance of DJ Hero. At Hell In A Cell, AJ Reyes became the first ever ECW Champion by defeating DJ Hero. He lost at TLC against Mario Sanchez. He challenged PJ Skillz for Wrestlemania 1. PJ Skillz accepted his challenge. They had one of the best matches in EWE history! Then finally AJ Reyes won his first EWE title at Wrestlemania 1! PWE (2014-present) It was reported that AJ Reyes had signed a contract with PWE (Punch Wrestling Extreme). At Elimination Chamber he debuted along with all the other superstars. He defended the World Title and walked out victorious. He currently awaits a WrestleMania challenger. On Smackdown Rick Jordan won a No 1 Contenders battle royal making him number one contender. After Jordan won Reyes attacked him with a steel lead pipe. WFCE (Coming Soon) WFCE/WWE (2000-2005) AJ Reyes, known as Bryce in WFCE was the on-screen brother of Rickie Malaso and Brendon Martin and tag team partner, he is known for his gimmick with white hair and blueblood gimmick that ended after 2003 when he became heel and was drafted from Raw to Smackdown. He won the Intercontenital championship at least 4 times after his draft to Smackdown. He left the WFCE after contract disputes and left to pursue his career even bigger. WFCE/WWE Return (2014-present) AJ Reyes has already signed to a contract for WFCE. He will debut to WFCE on the first episode of the revamp of WFCE in September 2014 at Best In The World. AJ Reyes returned at Best In The World as Bryce during Rickie Malaso (his former tag team partner) match and attacked him from behind then leaving already becoming a heel again. He is yet to have a match against Malaso at Hell in a Cell for Malaso's WWE Championship. Championship History & Other Accomplishments ELW *World Heavyweight Champion - 2x *Intercontinental Champion - 3x *Tag Team Champion - 1x, with The Icon *Mr. Money In The Bank (Won from X-Ray) WCA *World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *Youtube Champion - 1x SWE *United States Champion - 1x * Hardcore Champion - 1x (Current) EWE *EWE Champion - 1x *ECW Champion - 1x PWE *World Heavyweight Champion- 1x (Current) YTW *YTW Tag Team Champion - 1x (Current) with Neal Styles In Wrestling *'Reyes Clash '(Belly to Back Inverted Mat Slam) *'AKO '(Running Cutter) *'Phenomenal Splash '(450° Splash) *'5 Star Rating '(Frog Splash) *'The 501 '(Powerslam Pin) *'Checkmate '(Crushing Head into Mat) WFCE *'Code Nine '''WFCE *Superkick *Enzugiri *Neckbreaker *Hurricanrana *STO Backbreaker *Bulldog *DDT *Suplex *Clothesline *Shooting Star Press *Diving Corkscrew Splash *Diving Moonsault Nicknames *'Mr. Showtime''' *'A-RY' *'Champion of Champions' *'The Future' *'The Destined' *'The Amazing One' *'The People's Heart (WFCE)' Entrance Song(s) *'So Addicted - Burn Halo (2009-present)' *'I Here Voices (2014-present) - (Only for WFCE)' *'Close Your Eyes (Impacto) (Jean945v5 Mashup) - Story of the Year and Daddy Yankee (2013-present)' *'Get Ready to Fly - AJ Styles' *'I Am (Phenomenal Remix) - Dale Oliver' *'Gonna Change Some Thangs - Dale Oliver (Used while teaming with The Icon as Power Trip)'